Kamen Rider Ex-aid X Build
by SaberNightmare
Summary: This was written before the series had started so it will seem a little different then what was included in the series. Please Read and Review! Enjoy my story too!
1. Chapter 1

my imagination of the upcoming to Kamen Rider Build (written on 8/16/17) on September 3, 2017

includes Ex-aid, Snipe, Brave, Poppy, Parado, Gemn, Lazer, Build, Cross-X, Grease, Rogue,

CHAPTER 1 A New Rider

After Kamen Rider Build was severely wounded by Cronus, he is left for dead, that's when Ex-aid, Lazer, and Snipe find the injured rider.

As Ex-aid kneels down next to the injured rider, he says, "He's hurt."

"Hold on a minute, how do we know he's not an enemy?" Snipe asks Ex-aid.

"It doesn't matter!" He puts Build's arm onto his shoulder.

Lazer does the same with Build's other arm.

They take Build to the CR and tend to his wounds there, after about an hour, all the riders talked about a plan to defeat Cronus, but that's when Poppy notices Build gone, they all split to search for him, Ex-aid finds him.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of." He tells the wounded rider.

"St-stay...a-away..." Build says as he falls to one knee.

Ex-aid goes to Build's side and says, "Are you alright?"

"P-please...l-leave...m-me..." He begged Ex-aid.

"I can't do that."He said as he helps Build up. "You're my patient I won't leave you until you're healed, but you need to trust me."

After accepting his help, Ex-aid brings him back to the CR. Build tells Ex-aid his name.

He helps Build lay down. "Please rest I'll be back later to check on you."

"Th-thanks..." He was now starting to grow too weak to even speak.

"Don't worry about it please rest," Ex-aid tells his patient.

After Build passes out, Ex-aid tells the others what happened and who Build is.

"Build?" Brave asked him.

"Right, that's his name." He answered Brave.

"Did he say what happened?" Parado asked wanting to know when he could fight again.

"He didn't, but I don't think he even knows what happened. He seemed completely out of it." He told an unhappy Parado.

"We need to speak with him and get some answers, now," Gemn told them and headed for the door.

Ex-aid stands in front and blocks his way. "No! He needs to rest. Besides even if he did remember what happened he's in no shape to talk." He firmly told a surprised Gemn.

"Ex-aid..." Poppy said in a very surprised and concerned voice.

"Right now, it is best if I'm the only one to ask him questions. He doesn't know if he can trust us, but I managed to get him to trust me enough to treat his wounds." He was now very set on that fact.

"It's getting late," Lazer told them as he put his hand onto Ex-aid's shoulder. "We should let Build rest and speak tomorrow."

The next morning, Ex-aid introduced Lazer to Build, who was now awake.

"How are you feeling?" Ex-aid asked Build.

"B-Better..." He told him.

"That's good." He said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Lazer.

Build weakly shakes his head no. "A-All I r-remember...is s-something l-like a-a g-glitch..." He tried to sit up but was met

with a terrible pain in his chest.

Lazer lays him back down against the pillow. "There's no need for you to be getting up right now." He told him.

That's when Poppy comes running in and tells them that Cronus and a new Bugster are wrecking the city! She then turns on the news and shows them.

"Cronus..." Lazer said with an angered voice.

He recognizes the figure standing next to Cronus. In shock, he says, "E-Evolto!" This sudden shock makes the heart monitors spike. He then tries to leave to battle Evolto.

"You can't go!" Ex-aid yells as he tries to calm him down. "Lazer!" He screams. "Hold him down!"

Lazer helps Ex-aid hold Build still. "In your state, you'll get killed!" He said trying to get Build to listen to reason.

"E-Evolto...m-my...r-responsib-blity...n-need...to..." He falls back against the pillow, exhausted.

"AHHH! It's a pi-pu-pe-po-panic!" Screamed Poppy.

"Whats going on here?!" Brave had seen the heart monitors going crazy and decided to investigate. He walks up to Build's side and begins to examine his wounds.

"P-Please..." He was barely managing to speak. "N-Need...to...E-Evolto..." His breathing had grown into gasps for air in his weakened state.

"Evolto?" Asked a confused Brave. He then proceeded to say, "If this Evolto means you do anything aside from laying here and resting I'd advise you to avoid it."

"E-Evolto...s-stop...n-need...t-to..." He barely managed to say.

"Please, you need to rest," Ex-aid told Build as he laid an air mask onto his face. "If Evolto tries to do anything bad we can handle it."

Build looks at Ex-aid and slowly lifts his hand to give him something. "T-Take...p-please..."

He takes it from Build's hand. "What is it?"

"U-Used...c-cure...S-Smash..." The heart monitor had started to speed up again. "P-Please...u-use..." Build was now starting to lose consciousness.

"Please rest, your heart can only take so much stress," Poppy told Build.

"I'll induce anesthetics to take away the pain," Brave said as he introduced the sleeping gas into Build's face mask.

Build takes a deep breath and looks at Ex-aid. He then raises his hand to him.

Ex-aid takes Build's hand and says, "Just rest for the time being."

He takes another deep breath and says, "P-Please...s-stop..." He clunches Ex-aid's hand.

"We understand," Brave tells him as he goes to Build's side.

Build takes one last deep breath before falling unconscious.

Ex-aid lays Build's hand onto the bed and pulls a blanket onto him. "We can't leave him here alone. Someone needs to stay behind and make sure he doesn't try to leave." He looks at Build's vital signs which were slowly dropping.

"I'll stay," Brave tells him. "If he needs something to do with his health I am the best one."

Ex-aid, Lazer, Snipe, and Gemn leave to battle Cronus and Evolto while Parado and Brave stayed behind with Build. At the fight, Ex-aid nad Lazer fight Cronus while Snipe and Gemn fight Evolto.

"Where is Build?! You said he would be here!" Evolto yells at Cronus.

"It appears that Ex-aid and his friends have found him and are refusing to let him be here," Cronus tells Evolto.

"I'll show you what a god can do!" Gemn yells as he charges Evolto.

Evolto moves too fast and punches Gemn in the gut, sending him flying. "You are no god! You are nothing but a human!"

"This will teach you to underestimate human beings!" Snipe tries to shoot Evolto but the bullets just bounce off of him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Evolto runs up to Gemn and Snipe and grabs them by their throats. "My turn!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 Evolto's Origin**_

Meanwhile, Build's condition was growing worse. Parado and Brave were trying their best to help him but it wasn't working. The anesthetics had already worn off and Build had regained consciousness.

Parado looks at the wounded rider. "Brave, I think he's awake."

"That shouldn't be possible. He should still be out cold." He sees Build awake. "This doesn't make sense."

Build's breathing becomes heavy and forced. He then sees Parado and Brave by his side. His heart rate suddenly starts to speed up.

"Parado!" Brave yells as he tries to hold Build still. "We need a way to get him to relax! Try talking to him!"

Parado helps Brave hold him still. "Hey! You need to trust us! We want to help you!"

Build calms down, but is exhausted. He takes big breaths of air. "E-Evolto..."

"Hey. You can't be worrying about him." Brave tells him. "You need to focus on letting your wounds to heal."

"E-Evolto...s-stop..." Build manages to say.

"Man, he's still obsessing about him?" Parado asks Brave.

Brave walks up to Parado and whispers, "I need you to talk to him. Ask him some questions so he can relax."

"Like what? Like who Evolto is?" Parado asks Brave.

"I don't think that is a very good idea. Every time Evolto is brought up his heart rate seems to spike." Brave tells him.

"E-Evolto...n-not...E-Earth..." Build manages to say.

"What do you mean?" Brave asks him going to his side.

"E-Evolto...is...M-Mars..." Build says weakly.

"Mars? You mean Evolto is an alien?" Parado asks him.

Build raises his arm to give Brave something. "T-Take...e-explain...E-Evolto..." His arm falls to his side and he drops a mini catalyst onto the ground.

Parado picks up the mini catalyst and turns it on. The Catalyst explains that Evolto is the reason that Mars is so barren. It also explains what Pandora's box is and how it is related to Mars' demise.

"Evolto wants to do the same thing to Earth?" Brave questions Build as he goes to his side.

"Yes...He w-wants...to...d-destroy...us..." Build says as he tries to sit up. He then falls back to the bed unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 The Plan

Back to Ex-aid and the others, they were battling Evolto and Cronus.

"Ex-aid! I got Cronus! Go help Snipe and Gemn!" Lazer yells as he grabs Cronus.

Evolto throws Gemn and Snipe backward into a wall. "Is this all that stands in the way?! You are nothing but mere toys! My toys! And I believe...I have outgrown toys..."

Ex-aid tackles him and says, "Why are you doing this?! Humans have done nothing to you!"

Evolto arrogantly says, "Isn't it obvious! I want to destroy the Earth and rebuild it in my own image!"

Ex-aid replies, "Your insane! I'll never let you do it!" He tries to grab Evolto's driver but can't.

Evolto grabs Ex-aid and throws him into Snipe and Gemn, knocking them down. Cronus also sends Lazer flying into a wall. Suddenly, three more riders arrive and fight Cronus and Evolto. After the two villains are forced to retreat due to being outnumbered two to seven, the three riders introduce themselves as Cross-X, Grease, and Rogue. They explain they are looking for their friend Build and are told what had happened to him. Ex-aid, Gemn, Snipe, and Lazer bring the three riders to the CR where they find Brave and Parado trying to keep Build from getting up. But there is something odd about him...

"Build! Calm down!" Brave yells while trying to force him down.

"Brave! What's going on?!" Ex-aid asks Brave as he helps to hold Build still.

"I don't know! He was fine a bit ago!" Parado answers.

After finally managing to get Build to calm down, they talk to Grease, Cross-X, and Rogue.

"What is happening to you Build...?" Cross-X asks himself quietly.

"MIO! IT'S-A PI-PU-PE-PO-PANIC!" Poppy yells as she leaves the game world, surprising Cross-X, Grease, and Rogue.

"She...just came out of a game...?" Rogue says in shock.

"She's soooo CUTE!" Grease says. He sees that Cross-X isn't as shocked as he and Rogue are and asks, "Dude, she just popped out of a video game and you're not even surprised?"

"I've seen weirder stuff than that Grease." Cross-X answers in an arrogant voice.

Brave and Ex-aid return from tending to Build's wounds. They have some bad news.

Ex-aid says in a very concerned voice, "Guys...we've got some bad news..."

"Is Build alright?!" Cross-X says as he jumps up from the chair.

"Build seems to be infected with some kind of poison and we can't find a cure for it," Brave says coldly.

Meanwhile, Cronus and Evolto are planning their next attack.

"Are you sure your plan will work Evolt?" Cronus asks in doubt.

"I'm the only one who can remove that toxin and leave the infected one alive. Any other solution would leave the person dead!" Evolto laughs.

"Infecting a rider and forcing his friends into giving you whatever you want, now that's just evil...I LOVE IT!" Cronus laughs.


End file.
